Ice Age: Continental Drift
Ice Age: Continental Drift (also known as Ice Age 4 and Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) is the seventh feature film released by Blue Sky Studios and the third sequel to Ice Age. The sequel was announced on May 5, 2010 and was released in theatres and 3D on July 13th 2012, ten years after the original film. It was the second Ice Age installment that used digital 3D, after Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. The movie was made by Blue Sky Studios and it was distributed by 20th Century Fox. Despite receiving universally mixed reception, the film become a blockbuster success, grossing $877 million worldwide against it's $95 million budget. Ice Age: Continental Drift was Blue Sky's highest grossing film until Toys To Life overtook it in 2020. Synopsis One of filmdom's formerly beloved trios – Ice Age's Manny, Diego, and Sid – embark upon their greatest adventure after cataclysm sets an entire continent adrift. Separated from the rest of the herd, they use an iceberg as a makeshift ship, which launches them on an epic seafaring quest. Manny and the gang are challenged like never before to become heroes and do the impossible, as they encounter exotic sea creatures, explore a brave new world, and battle ruthless pirates. And Scrat's reunion with his curséd nut catapults him to places no prehistoric squirrel has gone before. Plot The film begin with Scrat up to his usual antics, trying to find a place for his acorn. After almost causing another crack, he quickly removes the acorn and covers the hole. However, as he touches the ice with the tip of the acorn, a giant split occurs in the earth, and Scrat falls all the way down to the earth's core. All of his movements cause other parts of the earth to split, forming other continents. It is then that he is relaunched to the surface of the earth and falls onto a block of ice and is once again separated from his acorn. We shift to the herd, meeting Peaches, the teenage daughter of Manny and Ellie. She is hanging out with Louis, a molehog. Louis is worried about Manny finding them, which he does. It's already clear how overprotective he is of his daughter, much to her annoyance. She is attempting to find the popular crowd of mammoths, along with her crush, Ethan. Meanwhile, Diego notices the rumbling in the earth and lets out a roar that stops it. He feels proud until a huge log knocks into him, carrying a family of sloths. Right before they hit the other animals, Diego stops them. Sid runs in, and he discovers it is his family. They appear happy to see him, but as soon as they leave his Granny with him, they ditch both of them, to the disappointment of Manny and Diego. Peaches and Louis find the other mammoths partying. She asks Louis how she looks, and it's obvious he has a crush on her, but she has him friend-zoned. They are discovered by Crash and Eddie, who blow their cover as they were sent by Manny to spy on her. Peaches angrily wanders off and accidentally slides down to the party, crashing into Ethan. Manny drops in and embarrasses her in front of everyone. As she storms off, they argue, and she tells him that she wishes he wasn't her dad. Ellie hears this and tries to assure him Peaches is just angry, but at that moment, the earth splits once again. Manny tries to hold onto Ellie, but they become separated. He tries to jump for them, but Diego pushes him back, telling him that he wouldn't have made it. As they and Sid hit the ocean, Manny calls out to Ellie, promising to find her and Peaches again. Peaches becomes guilt-ridden, fearing the last thing she said to her dad was something hateful. Ellie then gathers the other animals away from the large land mass that is crushing the rest of the land. They plan to meet Manny at a land bridge to reunite. As they continue floating, they head into a storm. A giant crab appears on their block of ice and tries to attack, but a huge tornado comes and launches the trio above the clouds where they see a rainbow, but they fall back into the ocean. Back to Scrat, still floating on his piece of ice until he reaches a tiny island. He is creeped out when he sees a skeleton resembling him, but notices it is pointing to something. He looks underwater to find an acorn, then sinks down to the bottom of the ocean, nearly losing all the air in his body. He is disappointed to see its only half an acorn, but also a map leading to a giant acorn. As he happily prances along, a hook snags into the map and pulls Scrat to the surface, where he hits a giant iceberg resembling a pirate ship. The herd, meanwhile, is still stranded. They discover Granny has been sleeping in a tree throughout the whole storm. The trio is already annoyed by her behavior and repulsed as she takes a bath in the ocean, and her filth kills a bunch of fishes and a shark. Suddenly, the trio spot a bird as it flies by them, and then back to the giant ice ship. The bird, Silas, tells a large ape about the herd, including Manny. The captain seems pleased. The giant ice ship finds the trio. Captain Gutt initially introduces himself properly, until he attempts to capture the animals. Manny and Diego try to fight them off, but Diego is subdued by Shira Gutt's first mate and another saber who immediately caught Diego's eye. Manny is hit by a huge block of ice and goes unconscious. He wakes up to discover they have all been captured. We meet the rest of Gutt's crew - Squint, a fierce and hot-headed rabbit; Flynn, a gleefully dim-witted elephant seal; Raz, a kangaroo; Boris, a boar; and Gupta, a badger who serves as the ship's flag. They perform a sea shanty in Gutt's honor, as he proposes that Manny join his crew, which he refuses. They start to make Sid and Granny walk the plank, but Diego has Manny push him so he can free them, and they fight the crew. Manny breaks the ship, and they escape the pirates on another block of ice. They rescue Shira, who is reluctant to be saved, but goes along anyway. Back on land, Ellie and Peaches are leading the rest of the animals away as the land mass draws closer. They stop to rest for the night, as they are all exhausted. Peaches runs into Ethan, who invites her to hang out with his crew, but to ditch Louis. She accepts, then falls asleep watching him as Ellie hangs in the tree above her. On the block of ice, Sid wonders to Granny why their family ditched them, and she says it's because they think the two of them are screwups. This is further demonstrated as Granny finds a clam with Scrat inside, whom she believes to be a rat, knocking him out with her cane, and then having the clam close on Sid's hand, which he uses to knock another chunk off the ice. At the same time, Diego and Shira are arguing, until Manny points out that they hit land. Shira starts running away until Diego catches her. That's when they spot Gutt and his crew attempting to make a new ship using hyraxes as their slaves. Diego points them out to the others, but Shira snarks that they cannot take the crew on and survive. Sid enlists the aide of the hyraxes to take the crew down, and they agree. Overnight, Diego tries to give Shira water, which she refuses at first as she hides in a tree, but drinks anyway. Diego tries to sympathize with her because they both left their crew of killers, but she seems insistent on going back to the crew. He assures her that they got each other's back, but she tells him that they can't take on Gutt and his crew so easily, but Diego thinks they can. In the morning, Shira attempts to rejoin the crew, but when she tells Gutt that she couldn't take Manny and Diego down, he berates her as being a disappointment, thereby enlisting Squint as his new first mate. Suddenly, the hyraxes begin to attack with Manny close behind. As Squint tries to cut Manny up, they learn it was a distraction, and the heroes are stealing the new ship. They manage to get on, but Shira, despite Diego's requests, stays behind to keep Gutt from taking them down. They heroes escape, but Gutt, using his strength, manages to create an even bigger ship from a colossal block of ice. Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie play around as the land mass keeps coming closer. Louis asks how they can be so calm as death approaches, but they admit they're too stupid to care. He goes looking for Peaches, who has joined Ethan and his mammoth girlfriends. They come off as snobby and ask Peaches why she's friends with Louis. She says they aren't friends, which he overhears, breaking his heart. Suddenly, the landmass nearly traps them in the cave they're wandering in, but they make it out soon. Peaches leaves them as they don't appear concerned for their safety, and after Ethan makes a rude remark over her being half-possum. When she rejoins Ellie, they discover the land bridge is gone, and they worriedly wonder how they'll find Manny. Manny, Diego, Sid, and Granny continue sailing overnight. Diego starts feeling uneasy, and Manny realizes that Diego is in love with Shira, but he is too proud to admit it. Suddenly, he sees what appears to be Shira standing on a rock, beckoning him and entrancing him. Sid and Granny see a beautiful sloth and a handsome sloth also calling out to them, while Manny sees Ellie and Peaches calling for him. When Ellie tells Manny he was right, he snaps out of it, knowing she'd never admit that. They morph into sirens, little ugly creatures who attempt to attack them. Manny tries warning the others, though they're still entranced. Manny manages to steer them to safety, though. Scrat ends up swimming toward the sirens, one of which takes the form of Scratte, but he ignores it until the siren transforms into an acorn, and his buddies start attacking him as he runs away. The following morning, the herd reaches land, while Granny drops fruit for Precious, her "imaginary" pet. When they hit land, they see the land bridge is broken, and Manny becomes hopeless. However, he sees Peaches calling out for him, only to discover Gutt has taken her and Ellie hostage. Manny tries to surrender himself, but Gutt still plans to harm his family. That's when Louis shows up and challenges Gutt and his crew. They laugh at him as the other animals watch, but he manages to hit Gutt's foot with ice, and a battle ensues. The pirates attack while Sid and Shira fight them off. Granny calls for Precious, who turns out to be an enormous whale that scares off the pirates. Precious takes Sid and Granny, and they get the whale to shoot water at Gutt's crew, knocking them all into the ocean. Another large piece of ice breaks as the landmass hits, pushing Manny and Gutt away. They engage in a fight, with Gutt almost winning, until Manny jumps onto the end of the ice block, catapulting Gutt into the air, as Manny knocks him into a cave. Manny then flies into Precious's mouth with the other animals, now reunited with everyone. In the cave, Gutt encounters a female of his species telling him to sail the seas with her. He agrees, until she is revealed to be a siren, which grabs Gutt and presumably eats him. The animals are all on the giant block of ice as Precious pushes them to a brand new land where the hyraxes are. This will be their new home. Diego and Shira become a couple, Sid makes Granny a new set of dentures, and Manny allows Peaches and Louis to hang out together on their own. Ethan and his friends, impressed with Louis's bravery, ask to hang out with them, which they allow. Manny also tells Sid that he is not a screw-up, but a hero. We catch up with Scrat, who has finally found the giant acorn. He comes to the land and discovers Scratlantis, led by Ariscratle. The place appears to be an advanced society of saber-toothed squirrels like Scrat, complete with acorns everywhere. However, Scrat's impulsiveness gets the best of him, and he goes around grabbing every acorn he can, until he reaches an acorn stuck in the ground. Ariscratle pleads with Scrat not to touch it, but he yanks it out, and Scratlantis sinks to the bottom of the ocean, then drying up, leaving Scrat in the desert under the scorching sun. His eyes start burning and he once again screams in frustration. Voice cast *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Jennifer Lopez as Shira *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Seann William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie *Keke Palmer as Peaches *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Karen Disher as Scratte *Drake as Ethan *Josh Gad as Louis *Heather Morris as Katie (a woolly mammoth) *Alan Tudyk as Milton (a sloth) *Sir Patrick Stewart as Ariscratle *Simon Pegg as Buck (archived footage) *Joy Behar as Eunice (Sid's Mom) *Nicki Minaj as Steffie *Wanda Sykes as Granny *Peter Dinklage as Gutt *Aziz Ansari as Squint *Ester Dean as Sloth Siren *Kunal Nayyar as Gupta *Alain Chabat as Silas *Nick Frost as Flynn *Rebel Wilson as Raz Soundtrack We Are - Keke Palmer Chasing The Sun - The Wanted Development The first details of the film were revealed on January 10 2010 when The New York Times reported that Blue Sky was working on a fourth film, and was in negotiations with the voice cast. Fox later confirmed on May 5th, 2010 that Ice Age: Continental Drift would be released on July 13th. An early poster of the movie was revealed at the 2010 Licensing International Expo in Las Vegas. On December 19, 2010, 20th Century Fox released the first screenshot of Ice Age: Continental Drift. Steve Martino and Mike Thurmeier are now the directors and John Powell will once again compose the musical score. The visual effects are being done by Dan Cayer, who's the composting supervisor of Blue Sky Studios. Lori Forte is also returning to produce the movie. Michael Berg, Jason Fuchs are the writers of the movie. Ari Rubenstein is the lead compositor of the movie. An official screenshot from the teaser trailer of Ice Age: Continental Drift was released January 6, 2011 on examiner.com. The official trailer was released on March 5, 2012. Trailer Video game There was also a video game based on the movie and was released in July 2012. Sequel After the release of Ice Age: Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, said of the fifth installment in the Ice Age film series: On December 20, 2013, 20th Century Fox has scheduled the film for July 15, 2016, ten years after the release of Ice Age: The Meltdown. It has now delayed by one week. The title is Ice Age: Collision Course. The plot will focuses on the gang facing cosmetic adventures. Trivia * This is the first Ice Age film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, unlike the first three Ice Age films that were produced in 1.85:1. * The second Blue Sky Studios film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after Rio. *This is the first Ice Age film to feature more than one of the species of the franchise's fourth main characters in the same movie. **This is also the first Ice Age sequel not to be directed by Carlos Saldanha. *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' is the fifth Blue Sky Studios film to have non-humans cast, after Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Horton Hears a Who!, ''and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *''Ice Age: Continental Drift is the last film to use the Blue Sky Studios shield logo. Starting with ''Epic'', it will use the current Blue Sky Studios logo with Scrat. **This is also the last Ice Age film to be scored by John Powell, before John Debney did the music for the fifth film. *John Leguizamo's children had provided the voices of mammal kids. Also, Ray Romano's children had played mammal kid in films. *''Ice Age:'' Continental Drift is (like Rugrats Go Wild, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Shrek Forever After, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Despicable Me 3, Sherlock Gnomes, Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon and Toy Story 4) a film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, unlike the animated films were produced in 1.85:1. Goofs *When Scrat is chasing his acorn, it goes behind him, and changes direction, but right before his tail gets caught, he's facing the opposite direction. *When the continent breaks and creates Africa, the giraffes are at both of its sides instead of the land that is later supposed to be Africa. *After Scrat comes out of the Earth, the countries are shown moving away. A few countries are not shown, such as the British Isles. Gallery Ice-Age-Continental-Drift-Official-Poster.jpg|Early promotional poster ICE_AGE_CONTINENTAL_DRIFT_POSTER.jpg|Theatrical release poster Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8289.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8308.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8295.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8227.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8221.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg Ice Age Continental Drift.png See also *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up'' *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2'' References External links *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' at the Big Cartoon Database *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' at Box Office Mojo *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Films executive produced by Chr [[Category:PG-Rated films Category:Movies Category:3D Category:PG Category:2012 Category:Ice Age films Category:Ice Age Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Films directed by Steve Martino Category:Films directed by Michael Thurmeier Category:Films produced by John C. Donkin Category:Films produced by Lori Forte [[Category:Objects